


Code Phrase: Mr. Harper

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Randomness of Arrows [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mr. Harper, Office Sex, Sex codes, Tumblr Prompt, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver smirked. “What?” He spread his hands in front of him and began walking toward her.<br/>"Oh no," she waved her finger and backed up. "Damnit, Oliver, you may think you’re all suave but I’m pretty sure Mr. Kapps’ assistant heard you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Phrase: Mr. Harper

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt (with hilariously altered gifs!!) from mrseclipse555:  
> Olicity AU in which "Mr. Harper" is Oliver & Felicity’s code word for sex.

"You gotta stop it!" Felicity whispered harshly as the investors left the office.

Oliver smirked. “What?” He spread his hands in front of him and began walking toward her.

"Oh no," she waved her finger and backed up. "Damnit, Oliver, you may think you’re all suave but I’m pretty sure Mr. Kapps’ assistant heard you."

He caught up to her as she reached the doorway. He didn’t touch her. But she still froze as he invaded her space and gave her such a stare of lust she felt herself get wet and she squeezed her thighs together.

"What did he hear, Felicity?"

She bit her lip before panting, “He heard you tell me you wanted to bend me over my desk after everyone left for the day…”

He inched closer but still avoided touching her. “And?”

"And…and fuck me until I can’t think anymore."

He growled and inhaled her intoxicating scent before winking and returning to his desk.

She blinked and frowned.

“Hey!” And she marched over to his desk. “I’m still mad at you! You can’t say that stuff at WORK!”

His grin wavered. “Well, what the hell do you expect, Felicity?” he said lowly. She tipped her head, confused. “I can barely keep my hands off of you and now I can’t talk dirty to you?”

She squirmed but honestly considered his point. She opened her mouth to respond when her tablet chirped.

She looked down and saw the little wrist arrow in the wall behind Verdant on her security feed.

"Oh, looks like Mr. Harper is requesting a meeting," and she tapped out a text to Digg.

"Ok." Oliver nodded.

" ‘Ok?’ You want to go now?"

"I mean," he narrowed his eyes and flashed his predator smile.

"That when ‘Mr. Harper’ calls a meeting, there will be some very, very non-office approved activity to be expected later."

"Ohhh," she pushed up her glasses. "Oh, ok. Like a code. Right. ‘Mr. Harper’."

She fidgeted with her fingers as he kept looking at her. It was his “I’m undressing you with my eyes” look. So she look the time to bite and lick her lips like she knew would make him instantly hard.

Then Diggle texted back and the spell was broken. She blushed and headed back toward her desk, typing a response, when she stopped and turned back.

He raised an eyebrow. “Um, so,” she blushed deeper. “What do I say if Mr. Harper really DOES call or need to meet?”

He chuckled once and shrugged. “You’re the genius, I’m sure you’ll think of something.” And he winked again.

'Well, hell,' Felicity thought to herself as she sat at her desk. 'I will NEVER be able to look Roy Harper in the face again!'


End file.
